


Who's the Fairest?

by Telesilla



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Kink, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-11
Updated: 2002-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IDEK</p></blockquote>





	Who's the Fairest?

Severus Snape is standing in front of the mirror in his rooms at Hogwarts. The normally stern-faced potions master is smiling as he stares at his own image. His feet are encased in shiny black patent leather pumps with pointed toes and dangerously high heels. Fishnet stockings cling to the long legs usually covered in several layers of discreet black fabric. The stockings are held up by a black satin suspender belt, and the professor wears a matching lace-up, spaghetti-strapped vest. Snug black satin panties shimmer in the candlelight with each bump and grind Snape performs. Black elbow-length fingerless gloves and a strand of oversized pearls finish up the ensemble. His face is heavily, one might even say exaggeratedly, made up, and his hair is teased into a veritable mop of coal black curls. His red mouth is parted as he breathily sings, "I'm just a sweet transvestite...."

Under James Potter's invisibility cloak, Ron has come so close to bursting out laughing that Harry's had to hit him with a silencing spell. As Ron shakes with amusement, Harry can't understand why he feels the overwhelming urge to run his tongue over those gleaming patent leather shoes.

Professor Snape has moved on to: "In just seven days/I can make you a man!"

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK


End file.
